Once Upon A Fairy's Tail
by binnycanflyy
Summary: There's a new Wizard with interesting abilities regarding cards. The foursome is sent on a mission to retrieve those cards but they get more than they bargained for when they find out she's a member of Fairy Tail.  Natsu/OC  *hiatus - writers block*


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the anime/manga Fairy Tail. I by no means gain profit by creating this piece of fanfiction. I do not own my OC Milo's magical abilities, the idea is basically from Cardcaptor Sakura, however own my OC Milo's personality as well as background and the plot that ensues. Thank you & please enjoy!

* * *

**Once upon a Fairy's Tail**

**I**t was nevertheless a beautiful day, the sun was shining down upon the famous guild in Magnolia, its rays being soaked up by the foliage of the plants scattered around the town and a few young females basking in its glorious glow to make themselves equally as dazzling. The town was bustling, the Magnolia Marketplace open for business today as vendors and merchants coaxed the townspeople over to their designated areas with promises of great savings and quality in their items. Not a cloud was in the bluest of blue sky and yet the most interesting part of this busy town was the guild it was famous for and the home of many Mage's.

_(1)_ The kingdom of Fiore, a country with a population of over seventeen million people, it is a place of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives, and there are people who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as Wizards; Wizards belong to various guilds and perform jobs as their mission. There are a large number of guilds within the country, and in this certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild for which various legends were once born, or rather will continue to be born, long into the future and its name is; Fairy Tail.

Now one of the protagonists of this particular story resides in another town called, Hosenka. Hosenka is known for its naturally healing and relaxing hot springs as well as human made spas. Each bath house offers various health treatments ranging from relieving chest congestion due to a common cold – to aiding in the process of Wizards replenish their magic from harsh and gruelling duels.

In a particular building set aside from the tourist attracted rejuvenating health elixirs, there resides a young girl of only sixteen. Now the building was a block or two away from the energizing resorts for one reason; the workers lived here. The owners of the bath houses found themselves to be far too exquisite and wealthy to let their hired help live in their expensive luxurious hotels. So the string of spa owners came together to create a few rows of minimally sized apartments.

The apartment which is the most significant to this story is on the third floor in the third room, there is where the magic truly begins...

* * *

"Oh! Not today!" I grumbled through clenched teeth as I held my belt between my jaws as I hopped on one foot in an attempted to pull up my last pant leg to my pink work uniform. My body wanted to lean over to the right side so I followed my tilt in thought that I could somehow manage to regain my internal balance, but that failed, miserably.

_CRASH_

"Owe! Owe! Owe! Owe!" I chanted as a means to heal my wound atop my skull. It burned a dull aching throb like the hair had been ripped from my scalp. My face contorted in a grimace of pain before shooting a none too happy look at the top of the 6 foot cabinet. Books and old knick knacks were strewn around me along with a deflated cardboard box laying innocently across the floor.

"Now, I told you that box was going to fall when you put it there but did you listen..." a familiar nagging voice effortlessly glided across the flooring of my bedroom before finishing with a sassy, "NO".

Today, GG's form consisted of nothing original. He was a simple sleek and slender, graceful black cat with yellow shining eyes. That was the ability of the Beast card, to be able to change into any animal at will - except for magical ones. Which is kind of funny since he is a magical animal in the first place.

GG had been with me a majority of my life, and still his nagging and protective attitude never faltered, he was always on beat to scold me when I did something wrong or stupid and was constantly complaining about my bad habits.

I looked at the clock sitting on my nightstand and gasped as I jumped to my feet, nearly falling again and using my arms to flail about to re-gain composure. "GG! I'm late! I don't have time for this right now!" besides it was hard to talk with fabric between your teeth.

I raced back to my second room which was only divided by a thin paper Japanese styled wall; I plucked an item off my kitchen table and threw my upper body into the matching pink garment on my legs.

"Milo, you're always late, what difference does it make today?" I could hear him yawn lazily as he jumped up onto the table the bell around his collar jingling as he moved.

"Today," I began, then took the purple belt from between my lips and wrapped it around my thin waist twice before tying it in a double knot, "Is the night that the owner, Mrs. Cash comes to check up on her employees".

I snatched the final piece from underneath GG's body almost making him fall backwards in the process, before pushing my bangs back and tying the bandana around my hair.

"You know, why don't we just move to a different town? One that's quieter and has less people, less noise, preferably one that isn't such a tourist attraction..." GG suggested as he glanced out the window to bright lights that twinkled in the darkness of the night sky, music drifted through the apartment happily.

"Milo...?"

I dashed to the door grabbing my shoes on the way out before closing the door, "Milo...?" GG glared at me as I shut him off.

"Dammit Milo, you didn't even listen to me!"

I jogged down the hallway and heard the recognizable ding of the elevator, I saw another woman much older, wearing the same workers outfit as me. "Hold the door!" I yelled at them doubling my pace, to my destination.

I reached the elevator just in time as it dinged again, sounding that it was moving to its next floor. "Thanks," I huffed as I leaned against the metal door, putting my white waterproof shoes on, "I'm running late"

"Yeah no problem kid" the young woman winked and saluted me; she held a mop propped on her shoulder with a smile, "I'm doing the same thing!"

The woman was beautiful to say the least, she had shiny black hair that cascaded over her shoulders like a fountain of darkness. Even in the lousy ugly pink cleaning uniform she wore she still was pretty with her chocolate skin tone that looked to be perfectly flawless. Her eyes were big and wide, full of energy and her lips were like red cherries - ready to be picked. Her smile was warm and without a doubt in my mind I knew she'd be able to make guys swoon at the sight of her.

She giggled happily before her face changed expressions completely, "Oh hey! Aren't you that girl who has the fastest tub cleaning time?" she asked excitedly, stuttering as her memory tried to retain a name.

"Mika, Miko, Mila, Mulo?" she guessed randomly, throwing names out in the air in hopes to get at least one right.

"Milo actually, nice to meet you" I extended a hand which she happily took and shook vigorously.

"Pleasures all mine, girl wonder!" she glowed before she gasped again and letting go off my hand.

"Say! Is it true that you cleaned the men's Wizard cleansing tub in less than seven minutes all by yourself? I mean – It took me and five other girls an hour and a half to scrub that thing! The mucus decongesting tub is hard to clean but magic just seems to be the hardest to get out!" the woman rambled on.

"Uh- Well-" I began and she interrupted me, "You know you shouldn't lean against the-" I finished tying up my shoe and went to push myself off the door but the elevator innocently 'dinged' which caused me to fall backwards onto my butt.

"Owe! Owe! Owe! Owe!" I cursed under my breath and got to my feet, "Are you okay, Milow?" the woman asked standing above me.

I nodded forcefully with a smile and quickly hopped to my feet, "Sorry but I've gotta run!" I called with a wave over my shoulder to the entrance of the apartment building. I could see the bright lights just turning on at my workplace, which meant I wasn't too far off. I quickly pushed myself into a brisk jog admiring the action going on around me.

Customers were exiting bath houses alone and with multiple friends and/or family, all smiling and laughing. Steam emitted itself from the houses themselves filling the air with all kinds of fragrant smells, most were floral or fruity. The mist rose high up in the sky making the moon and stars almost look ominous if one happened to look above themselves, which didn't happen much in a place such as this.

It was wondrous to see so many people out in about changing to different bath houses to try different relaxation techniques and grab a bite to eat at the many restaurants. I greeted the passerby's politely with a smile and a wave, most of them just laughed – it was probably because of my clothes.

I reached my place of work in no time flat, going around to the side door and entering I noticed all around me that all the other girls were entering as well, taking their timestamp cards from their slot in the small cubby spaces for us to a machine beside the entrance to the actual spa for tourists, dipping the paper between the two machines, waiting a few seconds for it to press the ink to the parchment printing the date and time you've logged in.

"Hey! Milo!" a girl waved at me from the corner, she was munching on some crackers and I waved back with a smile, taking my own card and slipping it into the machine so it could punch in the time I arrived.

A whistle blew, which signified that work hours had begun and I quickly ran over to the board. I found my name under the list and looked at my inventory of duties for the night; the woman's Epsom salt bath stock needed to be replenished, the green tea outside co-ed bath needed to be cleaned, refilled and restocked, and the luxury guest motel room bath needed to be filled with lavender scented water with lotus flowers on top.

I sighed to myself, it was going to be a long day. I decided to get to work on the green tea outside co-ed bath first since it would take the longest to clean and then re-fill the water. After it was scrubbed to perfection I could replenish both it and the woman's Epsom salt bath at the same time.

Walking down the hallway, you always had to have a smile and allow the customers to go first. I had to stop a couple times because a group of giggling women would stop and flirt with a passing by group of men. Everyone inside either wore robes or towels, either way it wasn't uncommon for people to hook up inside the utility and restock closets.

Once I was at my objective point, I closed the door and glanced around, listening for anybody to be in the enclosed area. Finally, when I was contently positive nobody was around I went to the storage closet and grabbed a mop, pail and a full container of bleach. Pulled on my gloves, face mask and then applied my trick of sponges to my feet.

I took a full bottle of soap cleaner and applied heaping piles of it down around the sides and squirted it all around the middle of the large tub. Throwing a few pail full's of water in there and it was ready to go.

I listened again, anxiously and again once absolutely certain nobody was around, I unclipped a red key from my golden chain I wore around my neck and held it in the palm of my hand facing upwards.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, relaxing myself, "**_Gate key of the Celestial Realm, power of magic, power of spirits – Release!" _**

A magic circle appeared in a glowing golden light beneath my feet, the key in my hand then extended itself in my hand to a red pole with a golden 3-D shaped star on the end in a sort of pentagram with the same red metal surrounding the star.

I twirled my magic staff around in my left hand for a moment or two, as I pulled a card from my bra.

"Dash card of the Celestial Realm, power of magic, power of this spirit - " I called out and then threw the card down in front of me, it floated a meter or so away from my body held up in mid-air by seemingly nothing, it had a cheetah on the front in black and white. I struck the card down with my staff, the card still held up in the air, "Release!"

There was a gust of wind that swirled around for a few moments before I looked down and saw the familiar cheetah paw print on my white running shoes. Jumping down into the tub, I stood in the middle at the space all around me which was before I went into a brisk run – which turned into a very fast run.

For me, it didn't feel like I was moving any faster than I normally did in a run, but I knew for a fact that I was moving much, much faster. That was the power of the Dash card, it makes its user run very fast.

The sponges on the bottom of my shoes were a little slippery, the first time I tried this I kept falling all over the place, but now I was accustomed to the feel of it. I found out a month or so back when I first arrived in this town that if I combined by magic with cleaning this way the tub cleans faster. The faster I clean – the faster I finish, the faster I finish – the sooner I can go home and the sooner I can go home – the more things I can do in one day. Not to mention I felt bad leaving GG in the apartment for the whole day alone.

I briefly wondered what he was up to today but I pushed the thought out of my mind.

* * *

"Mmmmm, I can't wait to go home and have a bath of my own" I smiled happily to myself as I skipped down the street.

Suddenly someone pushed my shoulder harshly and I turned to watch them run by, "Ouch!" I rubbed the spot where they had run into me, "Some people just don't have any manners" I shrugged before continuing on my way.

That's when I noticed that there were an awful lot of people running in the opposite direction I was going in. Someone bumped into my again and I called after them, "Hey you! What's going on up there?" I yelled after him.

He turned around for a moment to yell back, "One of the labourers buildings is on fire!" he screamed.

My eyes went wide as I broke out into a sprint down the street to the apartment buildings, praying in my mind.

I pushed through a crowd of people, it was hard to see which building since I was built so short and there were too many people crowding around. Eventually I just got on my hands and knees and shoving my way through, getting stepped on once or twice in the process.

I gasped, mouth wide in awe up at the apartment building, the one that was on fire... was mine.

Nothing mattered at that moment, except to go to my apartment and get my cards. I rushed forward but was stopped by a man; he was holding my shoulder tightly.

"It's no use, it's too out of control now!" he yelled at me over everyone else's commotion, I stared in disbelief at him before I shook myself from his grip and ran towards the building.

I can't lose those cards.

I ran inside, the glass that had made up the front windows and door was smashed to pieces – I faintly heard it crunch under my feet as I rounded the corner at lightning speed and pushed open the stairwell doorway.

Quickly with every fibre of my being I ran as fast as I could up those stairs, past one flight and I could already smell the ashy taste of flaming wood burning the back of my throat and eyes. Past another flight and I could faintly hear growling as well as voices screaming. Finally I got to the last flight and burst through the door.

Looking left and right both ways twice as if I was driving I surveyed the hallway. Everything actually looked fine, except for the third room flames were spitting out from underneath the doorway.

I can't really remember how but I got to the door fast and turned the handle to open it. My hand sizzled as it hit the hot metal and I yelped jumping back slightly as my nerve endings felt the shock of painfully hot metal sear through a few layers of skin.

I held my wounded hand close to my body as my other pulled my uniform shirt up over my nose to somehow shield it from the smoke as I leapt over the flaming line on the floor.

"Natsu, you idiot! Look what you did now!" a woman's voice shrieked.

"Yeah, you dumbass. What the hell were you thinking?" a male voice asked in the most annoyed voice ever.

"Aye, sir!" a high pitched voice agreed.

"Hey! You wanna fight me you bastard? I don't see you putting my flames out! Betcha it's cause you can't!" another male voice yelled out.

"Is that a challenge?" the first voice nearly screamed.

"Stop fighting" a strong female voice stated and the sounds of quarrelling ended. "Gray use your ice to try and stop the flames from spreading any further, Lucy and I are going to search for this book of cards".

I froze, my heart hammering in my chest and I swore I could hear the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I took another few steps and peaked inside my bedroom half of my apartment, there stood two males and two females along with a blue cat. They were looking for my cards, again.

Two of the intruders were women, one was unexpectedly beautiful, with red scarlet hair and stern features. Her face was very angular with high cheek bones and furrowed matching crimson eyebrows. Her complexion was nearly perfect, except that I could visibly see a few white markings here and there, scars on her exposed neck and legs. She had her ears pierced but I couldn't make out what kind of jewellery she held in it.

Her clothing was unusual for a woman with such a pretty face, even if it seemed to be constantly in a strict expression. She wore what looked like knights armour around her top as a shirt, a full torso from top to bottom chest plate decorated with a golden cross going over her left breast to the bottom of the armour, with what looked like some symbol behind it as the horizontal line of the cross extended over to her right side.

Her arms were covered as well, fingertip to elbow with the same shining armour and the oddest thing about her outfit was that she was randomly wearing a dark blue medium length skirt with ankle high black shoes.

The second female criminal was even more stunning than the first, she had liquid golden hair in a mass on her head, pulling some of it off to the right side in a blue ribbon. Her facial features were much more relaxed and almost seemed like she was warm-hearted, but how could one who breaks into other people's houses – burn them to the ground – and then work for evil? They couldn't.

However, I was stunned by the revealing clothing she wore, a very mini dark blue skirt with a tan leather belt and a string of keys attached to a metal hoop that was dangling from the belt. Her top was like a white polo except that it was sleeveless and there was a zipper down the middle in the front. She had the collar curled over a bit and the zipper reached to the middle of her breasts, exposing what had to be a pair of the largest breasts I had ever seen on a woman so small.

It's not that I'm a pervert or anything it's just a common observation, truthfully I'm not particularly very well endowed in that area so it almost made me jealous, if my house wasn't burning around me and people were trying to steal something that was most precious to me.

The next pair of intruders was men; two of them who were head to head with one another arguing over hell knows what. They were both very handsome however, despite being criminals. It actually made me blush quite shamelessly because one of them wasn't wearing a shirt.

He had spiky black hair that fell in this face, and because he was yelling with another male I couldn't quite accurately tell what his natural facial features looked like, except that he was very attractive. He only wore a pair of black almost bluish jeans and regular black shoes along with a tan leather belt. The most amazing part was his chest, it was glorious even if he was paler than anybody – paler than me – which is saying a lot, he also adorned the same symbol on the right side of his chest above a peck as the red haired girl had on her armour. Why did it look so familiar?

His chest seemed to be carved into stone, every dip and curve perfectly defined, he almost looked like one of those Greek god statues. His shoulders weren't very broad but it suited his slender yet muscular physic.

Lastly there was the second boy, who undoubtedly – even though I had to take a second look – had pink unruly spiky hair. That wasn't the only curious thing about the young man, he also wroe a white scarf wrapped around his neck and let it dangle around. It was the middle of summer, how could one possibly wear that?

He looked to be very exotic with his pale rose hair and tanned skin complexion. This man was even more muscular than the previous, the biceps and triceps on his arms bulged out and created glorious mounds of unspeakable strength. Even his chest and abdomen adorned the well trained muscle underneath his ever so tanned flesh, creating dips and divots to show how well disciplined he was.

The boy's clothing sense was questionable, at most, with the scarf but the small black vest with orange embroidery around the edges that hung loosely and openly around his upper body was ... interesting to say the least. The bottom half was all the more curious. He had on white very loose and baggy almost like a parachute pant with black tie offs at the bottom. Put that together with some kind of matching black cape with orange embroidery again on the edges – which he wore off to the side – as well as a neatly put tanned belt around his waist to keep his garments in check. It was quite the sight to see.

However, I wasn't here to gawk in awe at these four beautiful and fascinating creatures, I had to get GG, the cards and get the hell out of dodge – again. I searched around for GG and whispered for him but he never answered that is until I heard a loud growling.

"Oh my god! Look at it!" A shrill female voice screamed.

"Appears to be a guard dog of some kind" the strong female explained.

"We must be getting close" the first male from before suggested.

"Aye!"

"Whoa! It looks so cool! Can we pet it?"

My mind raced as I realized that GG must be protecting the deck, I ran into the room while I unclipped a red key from my golden chain I wore around my neck and held it in the palm of my hand facing upwards.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, relaxing myself, "Gate key of the Celestial Realm, power of magic, power of spirits – Release!"

A magic circle appeared in a glowing golden light beneath my feet, the key in my hand then extended itself in my hand to a red pole with a golden 3-D shaped star on the end in a sort of pentagram with the same red metal surrounding the star.

I twirled my magic staff around in my left hand for a moment or two, as I pulled a card from my bra.

"Dash card of the Celestial Realm, power of magic, power of this spirit -" I called out and then threw the card down in front of me, it floated a meter or so away from my body held up in mid-air by seemingly nothing, it had a cheetah on the front in black and white. I struck the card down with my staff, the card still held up in the air, "Release!"

"Whoa! I've never seen that kind of magic before!"

"Hey Lucy, she's a Celestial Wizard too, how come her magic looks prettier than yours?" the blue cat asked as it flew up beside a blonde haired girl.

"Shut up!" the blonde yelled angrily at the cat and he flew over to a boy with pink hair.

"Alright! How cool!"

Before I could really see who was talking and who they were exactly I used the power of my Dash card to run over onto my bed, effectively zooming past each of them as they registered the speed at which I was going. Under my pillow was where I grabbed my book filled with my cards, holding it tightly to my chest.

GG was in his actual form, which was hard to distinguish. He was black and shaped somewhat vaguely like a wolf, only he looked to be dripping with black goo.

"Milo, they're here to take the cards" GG growled in frustration to me, his voice was his own this time, deep and hoarse. It was like a rumble of thunder it as it made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

"Listen, girl. We don't want to harm you and do not wish to fight" the tall pretty woman, wearing armour and holding a sword in her right hand spoke while walking to the front of her group.

"We only want the cards back that you stole" a man with black hair and only wearing his boxers casually stated.

I threw him a glare, holding the cards closer to my body "You're the ones who are breaking and entering!" I yelled back at them. They were the thief's not me.

"She goes have a point there, eh Happy?" the pink haired boy scratched the back of his head talking to the blue cat.

"Aye, especially when you've burned her house nearly down" the feline retorted.

"The old man told us not to talk to her, he said she's a trickster and lies" a blonde girl bit her lip, looking almost apologetically at me.

"Well I'm not going to kill her, she's only a little girl" the dark red haired woman, Erza explained as a sword suddenly appeared in her hand and she held it up to my throat at lightning speed.

Anger flared through my nostrils as I whipped a card out of my book and threw it down in front of me, like always it was held up by a magical force as my staff struck it.

"Change card of the Celestial Realm, power of magic, power of this spirit – release!" I formed in my mind what I wanted to change and slowly a white smoke enveloped my body. In my mind I pictured what I wanted, and before I knew it my clothing had changed and I had strapped my cards in their tan leather pouch off to my side – out of the book – since it was easier to just grab one this way.

"Whooaaa! Natsu! Those cards look so cool!" the blue cat squealed in delight.

I tucked the change card back in my pouch, "Return, Beast card!" I spun my staff around as GG shimmied into a card and it flew up into my hand and again, I tucked it away for safe keeping.

"No matter how many people he sends to come after these cards, I'll never let him take them" I angrily told this team of four and reached into my deck of cards, plucking one out as a golden circle developed underneath my feet like always.

"We can't let her escape with those cards! I need this mission's pay for my rent!" the blonde squealed at the pink haired boy who looked rather jaded.

"Don't worry Luce, how can she possibly get away, she's surrounded" the tanned male grinned from ear to ear.

"Aye!" the blue cat happily cheered in.

"Fly card of the Celestial realm, power of magic, power of this spirit – release!" once again I threw down my card and said my incantation and magically my staff grew wings in the back and began to soar above the people. I flung my leg over the side and held on as I aimed for the window, covering my head and neck with my free arm.

"Happy, Natsu!" the black haired man yelled behind me as I broke through the glass window pane, soaring into the starry night sky.

I saw as people below from the crowd stared in awe as I flew above them like a witch on a broomstick. I glanced back and saw my building crumbling as the flames ate away at the foundation and brick work. I heaved a sigh, I had really wanted this to work out.

"But he always finds me," I muttered frustrated, my knuckles turning white as I held onto my red staff, the white wings that had sprouted in the back fluttered.

"Hey you! Come back here!" a voice called from behind which made me gasp in a surprised shock.

The man with the exotic features was following me, flying through the air. The blue cat that had been flying around was holding the man up as the blue feline flew through the sky with large white wings flapping on his back.

"Just leave me alone! Hasn't he sent enough of you after me already?" I yelled back at him as my staff began to pick up speed, "C'mon we've got to loose them" I muttered to my staff or well – the Fly card.

Immediately the wings began to beat in the air faster, I tucked my body down flush against my red staff as I eyed up a cloud of steam that was smoothly making its way in front of the moonlit path that lit up the city.

All the steam from the bath houses was escaping towards the heavens and I felt my staff take a dive into the steam – hopefully I could lose them in there.

The steam was hot and heavy, making me gasp for air as the sheer dry heat of it made my lungs feel sore and chest tight.

I looked around and tried to listen for my pursuers. I didn't hear any sound of beating wings except for my own, I quietly tried to listen as best as I could with the music below and the laughter it was hard till I heard a voice.

"Natsu, I can't fly much longer, I went too fast" the high pitched voice of the cat panted as the faint fluttering of wings seemingly began to go by right in front of me.

"We can't lose her Happy! Or else Lucy will be really mad" a second voice explained to the first.

"But Natsu, I can't see her anywhere – she's gone" the panting continued and I held my breath as they passed right in front of me.

"Dammit! I can't smell her with all these other scents around and I can't hear her with all those people down there being so damn loud!" the pink haired man cursed.

"Okay, Happy. Let's go back to the others" the two shadowy figures in front of me began to fly off into the distance.

I let my breath out and sighed, I was safe for now. I let the Fly card gently place me on the ground and I wobbled as my knees shook.

"Damn," I cursed using a building to hold myself up, "I used too much magic today at work" the wings on my staff fluttered away as the card safely floated in with the others and my staff returned to its former key shape.

I hooked it back onto my necklace and stumbled into a back alleyway. I glanced around and found a large pile of cardboard boxes, I laid my body down upon them and the sting of my burn on my hand finally came back as the adrenaline left my body.

I cringed in pain as I took the hair bandana from my head and as carefully as I could wrap it around my sore hand. It was almost too easily that I fell asleep there in that small and dark alley.

* * *

"Is she even alive?"

"I don't know, what should we do?"

"Natsu, take this stick"

"Poke her with it, good idea Happy!"

My eyes slowly opened as the light of the sun above blinded my vision for a split second before I realized there was something on my chest. I screamed bloody murder as the thing flew off and hid behind a man with pale magenta hair, instinctively I used my hands as a means to crab walk my way backwards away from them but my head hit a brick wall behind me and I winced in pain.

"Owe! Owe! Owe! Owe!" I chanted my familiar mantra as a means to relieve my pain before I remembered about my pursuers.

The pink haired criminal looked at me in curiosity; "You don't act like a criminal" he stated then looked to his cat which was perched on his shoulder.

"Because I'm not a criminal!" I angrily yelled at him as I got to my feet, surveying the scene trying to find a way out.

"Then why did you steal those cards?" the boy asked cocking his head to the side.

"I didn't steal the cards!" I shot him a glare, "He just says that so that he can hire Wizards to come and try to get them back, they're not his cards, he just wants them for himself" I brushed my clothing off lightly.

"Why doesn't Mr. Hiro just come fight you for them?" the boy scratched the side of his head.

"Because he's a bastard who only kicks you when you're down" I gruffly explained and then jumped off my pile of cardboard.

"Either way, I have to bring you and those cards to him. It's my mission" the pink guy shrugged and seemingly started to get into a fighting position.

"Eh! Natsu look! She has the Fairy Tail mark on her necklace!" the cat pointed out then flew over to me and pulled on the dangling golden pendent on the chain around my neck till I was a few inches away from the boy.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" I tried to swat his blue paws away as he yanked me closer to his partner, who took the pendent from his furry friend and grinned.

"Well, would you look at that, I'm from Fairy Tail too!" the boy dropped my chain and I safely tucked my precious item back on my skin.

I looked up to see the boy pointing to the mark on his arm, indeed it was the same as the one on my pendent. I stared in awe, so this is what I've been searching for?

* * *

_"Some day you will be old enough to start reading fairy tales again."_

**_- C.S. Lewis_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Notes:** So this is very different than what I normally do.

I've changed my format and would like feedback on _how you like it, does it help you to read more smoothly?_

Also, _what do you think of the writing style?_ I'm trying to write it like a fairy tale; with a narrator for the beginning and end but essentially it is in Milo's P.O.V. (First person). What do you think of it, I don't know, it might be hard to read/understand... Feedback please!

I know this introduction isn't the best, I want to see how people respond to it & if _I should continue?_Or_should I post more to see if I should continue?_

As always, be on the look out for my improper grammar and spelling mistakes! Message me if you find some so that I may correct it! Thank you! (:

_(1)_This quote was practically directly taken out of the Fairy Tail opening with the narrator, I'd like to point out that I did not write this part and that it respectfully goes to its rightful owner(s).

**Please review & tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
